1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking force control system of a vehicle, comprising an actuator capable of adjusting a braking force of a wheel brake, an operation quantity detecting means for detecting the quantity of operation of a brake operating member, a target deceleration determining means for determining a target deceleration of the vehicle on the basis of the operation quantity detected by the operation quantity detecting means, a deceleration detecting means for detecting a deceleration of the vehicle, and a deviation reference control quantity determining means for determining an operation control quantity for the actuator on the basis of a deviation between the target deceleration determined in the target deceleration determining means and the deceleration detected by the deceleration detecting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such systems have conventionally been known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 178062/89 and the like.
In the above prior art system, a feed-back control of the deceleration of the vehicle is carried out, but if the responsiveness of the control is increased, the generation of an over-shooting cannot be avoided.